For a given input value $n$, the function $h$ outputs a value $m$ to satisfy the following equation. $m+1=-2(n+6)$ Write a formula for $h(n)$ in terms of $n$. $h(n)=$
Explanation: $h(n)$ expresses $m$ as a function of $n$. To arrive at a correct formula, all we have to do is solve the equation for $m$. $ \begin{aligned}m+1&=-2(n+6)\\\\ m&=-2(n+6)-1\\\\ m&=-2n-13\end{aligned}$ Therefore, this formula expresses $m$ as a function of $n$ : $ h(n)=-2n-13$